Boora Love Story
by ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter
Summary: The story about how the romance between Dora and Boots blossomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a romantic FF I decided I'd try to write. This chapter is extremely brief, but there WILL be romantic to come. YOU BETTER believe that!**

Dora Marquez was a very quirky eight year old girl. She preferred things most eight year old's didn't...and to be blunt, she was a little bit...behind on life in general. Most girls her age usually liked to stay in doors and play with dolls, but since Dora's parents couldn't afford said toys, Dora picked up a hobby as an explorer...or that's what Dora called it. Dora might have called herself an explorer, but she was far from one. Explorers KNOW where they're going, Exploerers KNOW how find things they need to get to, explorers KNOW how to count. And Dora didn't know how to do any of those things. Yet, she thought of herself as the superior explorer.

One day, Dora was walking through banana forest. It was quiet and dark. The small of the forest reeked of a combination of wild animals and bananas. Anyway, Dora was minding her own business. She was getting bananas because her family was making banana splits. After depleting the forest of all vibrant yellow banana's (the others were green or brown), she turned back, trying to get back home when she saw a monkey that looked like a bi-curious version of George.

"Hey...are you okay...?", asked Dora shyly.

The monkey did not respond, so she tried tickling his belly to help him stir. This startled him, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh...where am I?", Boots asked.

"Oh, this is banana forest...I think", Dora answered. "You were passed out. I think one of the wild animals of the place knocked you unconscious.

Than Boots looks around. "Where are all the yellow bananas?", Boots asked.

"Oh, sorry. My parents had me pick all the good bananas. We're making banana splits!", Dora answered. "Say, can I have your name?", Dora asked.

"I'm Boots!", he answered Dora excitedly.

"Ah! Ah! I want banana splits! I WANT BANANA SPLITS!", Boots shouted in excitement.

"Okay, would you like to come with me back home", Dora offered.

"I'd LOVE TO!", Boots responded.

They walked hand-in-hand back to Dora's place, singing the usually song they do in their TV show. Stopped to explore some of the scenery on the way.

"Oh, you made a friend?", Mama thought.

"Yeah, his name is Boots", Dora said.

"Does the little cutie want banana a split", asked Mama

"I LOVE BANANA SPLITS! I LOVE BANANA SPLITS!", chanted Boots.

So, that's what they! Dora and Boots had such a fun time together that day that they vowed to be best friends and never lefted each others side. Since Dora had communication issues with other people, she only has animals for friends but no one seemed as valuable to Boots to her. There was just something about him that instantly taught Dora a thing or two about chemistry. Hell, Dora's parents let Boots have a sleep over with Dora that day!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been six months since Dora and Boots have met each other and vowed to become best friends. The roses that spouted when they met were about to blossom, but for that to happen, Dora and Boots had to gather the courage to tell each other how they feel.

"Dora put your swim suit on! And come meet me at the beach!", Boots commanded.  
Since Dora and Boots had nowhere to be (not that they ever do), Boot's decided to call Dora to meet him at the beach. Dora had no idea why Boots asked her to meet somewhere. They always went to places together, but Boots managed to get up before Dora and to go the beach and call her to come. However, although she didn't know what this was all about she picked up a banana cake from the most famous cakery in Mexico, and Dora lived right by it!

Dora's P.O.V.

Boots is sure to love this cake I bought him! After all, he loves banana foods and this was a million dollar cake. How I received that money? From my backpack! Now to get to the beach! Boot's has been waiting for me.

Boot's P.O.V.

The aqua beach the white sand sure is beautiful, but it sure isn't beautiful as Dora. I hope she likes my chocolate cake I baked her. I used the highest-quality ingredients in the world and she sure loves chocolate! I can't wait for her to come.

Normal P.O.V.

The eight year old girl arrived in a pink swim suit with hearts all over it. Boots was star-struck by her beauty. "You look so hot in your two-piece, Dora!", Boots said seductively. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Boots handed her the chocolate cake. Dora's legs became weak. Chocolate cake was her favorite food in the world. She proceeds to whip out the banana cake and she gives it to Boots.

The monkey starts doing backflips and make stupid noises. It took him a while to express his attitude towards Dora.

When Boots calms down, Dora wraps her arms around Boots. They both shut their eyes and enjoy the moment of silence until Boots whispers "I love you" in Dora's ear.

Dora wraps her arms even tighter around the monkey and whispers' "I love you, too..." in his ear.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend", asked Boots romantically.

"I'd love too, Boots!", Dora answered. Of course she was going to say "YES!"

They share a kiss, then they swim until the sun takes over the horizon, telling them it's evening, the temperature is dropping, and dinner is approaching.

They walk back to Dora's house, holding hands, clearly pound of the fact that they went to the beach as best friends and went back home as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dora's parents were cooking spaghetti. The spaghetti was delicious and one of the most romantic foods the world has to offer. Dora and Boot's took a long noodle (they were sharing a plate and slurped it until their lips met and they kissed.

Their Valentine's Day was perfect and a perfecting ending was on its way. Dora and Boots fell asleep in each others arms, and they both had a dream about what the future has to hold for this eccentric couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I know I've had this story on hold for pretty much the duration of 2017 so far (and I apologize to those who were/are expecting more). However, I have some new material planned for this story and we had to head towards the northwest for Hurricane Harvey, so I want to focus on my "goofy stories" to keep me from stressing over this whole ordeal. My parents are convinced that our house is going to get flooded and even damaged. I don't like Mother Nature sometimes...**

 **BUT ANYWAY: The next few chapters (like the previous one) are going to be short, sweet, and holiday-based. After I have written some holiday chapters for these secret lovebirds, shit will start to get real!**

 **Also, I'm sure you guys have already figured this out, but "Boora" is the name of the Dora/Boots ship. "Doots" would also work, but I think "Boora" sounds cuter.**

 **Ugh, I'm a weirdo. I hate this two idiots more than words can describe, yet I love writing romantic bullcrap about them. I need help. :D**

 **For anyone interested who has seen _Planes_ , I started a new fan fiction called _Repairing His Broken Heart_**

Chapter Three: St. Patrick's Day

Dora and Boots might not have been Irish, but they were certainly festive. Annoyingly festive, at that. Every single day had to be a celebration for these two. But when the calendar announces that a holiday is coming their way...things get serious!

Elena (Dora's mom) quietly walked into Dora's room where Dora and her newly made boyfriend Boots were sleeping peacefully, her head on his chest. She was wearing a green dress with golden glittery accents on it. After all, she didn't want to get pinched! She lays down a green dress for Dora to wear and a green suit for Boots to wear. "Dora...Boots...wake up. I have a lot planned for us three", she whispers gently.

Dora and Boots slowly opened their eyes. "Just give us five minutes", Dora responed in a m sleepy tone.

"Okay, but hurry up. We are going to have some St. Patrick's Day fun", her mother responded as she exited the bedroom.

. . .

As promised, Dora and Boots got out of bed five minutes after Dora's mother left the room and quickly slipped on their green attire. They then run like idiots into the kitchen where Dora's mother was waiting for them-the living room.

"It's time to go to The St. Patrick's Day parade!", Dora's mom excitedly said.

"YAY!", they both shouted, jumping in midair.

. . .

The parade was very...green, to say the absolute least. Green balloons were floating in the air, tables were covered with green cloths. Green Cat in the Hat hats were being given away for free. Hell, even the food was dyed green. The FOOD for god's sakes! They were serving green eggs and ham for breakfast. It was almost like the great Dr. Seuss himself planned the entire parade!

"Let's eat some green eggs and ham for breakfast!", Dora's mother announced.

Dora and Boots were enjoying the food...a little too much, we might even say. They had green food dye smothering all over their faces. Even Elena. Yep...

Boots gave Dora's a French kiss after breakfast with his not pink, but green touge. Dora returned the special kiss, her soft warm tonuge rolling slowly into his monkey mouth. Her tonuge was also green from the dye.

After Dora and Boots fooled around with their mouths and tongues for 20 minutes, an announcer came on the intercom.

"It is time for the annual St. Patrick's Day march. Put on your Dr. Seuss hat and meet at the entrance!"

People in green outfits quickly lined up. Cheery music started to fill the air, festive posters were being risen by the people who decided to make them, and green flags with golden glitter were being spun passionately through the air. The thousands of people took off. And there was an audience throwing green and gold beads at the large parade, the green ones being a promise of luck and the gold ones being a promise of wealth. Nothing but cheering and glasses (filled with green beer) being clanked were heard in the audience.

The entire parade was a cheerful march-a-thon to a table with mint ice cream. Everyone was hot and craving frozen green treats. What better thing to fulfill "frozen", green", and "treat" all at the same time than with some mint ice cream, am I right?

Dora and Boots spoon-fed each other the ice cream. "Dora, open the tunnel! Here comes the train", teased Boots, followed by a train noise. Dora teased Boots the same way until both their lips were minty and frozen.

"Kiss me while your lips are still cold and fresh...", Boots commanded lustfully.

Dora quickly grabbed Boos by his cheeks and preceeded to make out with the monkey. Boots enjoyed this and decided to follow suit, returning the long sexy kiss to his human girlfriend. "I love you, baby.", Boots whispered lustfully to Dora, partially closing his eyes. He gives Dora yet another kiss gently on the lips. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Dora! I love you!"

"I love you too, Boots", Dora responded, hugging her monkey boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Easter

It was a beautiful Spring morning. It was a Sunday morning. Probably one of the most important Sundays the calendar had to offer. It was Easter...Easter was to celebrating spring officially springing.

Dora and Boots woke up to the warm sunlight cascading through the window. Dora woke up before Boots, strenching her fat little arms.

"What a beautiful morning", Dora said. "Boots, wake up. It's Easter!", she said, as she elbowed the monkey.

Boots slowly opens his eyes, strenching his hairy arms. "Huh? Morning already?", Boots wondered, sleepy toned.

"It's Easter, Boots!", Dora began. "My mommy is waited for us."

Dora grabs Boots tightly by the hand.

Dora's mom was waiting for them in the livingroom with brightest gosh darn smile smothered across her stupid little face, her hands on her hips.

"Buenos días!", she said, shooting her arms in the air. She walks over to the odd couple and pinches their cheeks. "Happy Easter, lovebirds!", she said to them.

"Thank you, mommy.", Dora responded in a high-pitched tone.

"Yeah, thanks.", Boots also responded.

"The Easter Bunny brought you guys some goodies last night", the mom notified the couple.

Boots went fucking INSANE!

"MINE IS FILLED WITH BANANAS! MINE IS FILLED WITH BANANAS!", the stoopid monkey chanted loudly with excitement.

Dora's reaction was a lot calmer and less childish.

"Hmm. Chocolate. I love chocolate.", Dora clearified.

"When you guys open your bags, I want you to come meet me outside. We are going on an Easter egg hunt!", Dora's mother announced.

Dora's Easter basket was pink and had chocolate candies in it, along with some Easter grass and 20 plastic eggs.

Boots basket was yellow and his bag had actual bananas in it, which it was stoaked about...if even THAT is a strong enough word. He also got some banana-flavored candies. Which, like Dora, the bag came with Easter grass and 20 plastic eggs.

They got their baskets, wrapped arms and did skips until they found themselves in the front yard...where the hunt was taking place.

It was breath-taking.

The sky was bright blue without a single cloud, the grass was lust and moist, and flowers bloomed beyond belief...specifically roses, lilies, and babys' breath.

The eggs that were hidden? They were confetti eggs! Meaning Dora and Boots were going to throw them the second that their little hands touched them.

. . .

After the hunt, Dora and Boots found the same number of confetti eggs-50. Yep, there were, in fact, 100 in total hidden. Dora's mother loves wasting money on these two jerks-heads.

Before going to notify Dora's mother, Boots decided to use some of the pink roses and baby's breath to make Dora a flower crown. Not that he had the skills that yours truly does to make a flower accessory. He puts the crown on Dora's head.

"Aww, thank you Bootsy-poo. I love it", Dora reacted sincerely. "Pink is my favorite color."

Boots tightly wraps his arms around Dora's waist. Dora waps hers around Boots's neck. They slow dance. They get lost in the moment until Boots glances at the baskets.

"Wanna have a confetti fight, Dora?", Boots asked playfully.

"Sure, Boots!"

. . .

Two hours had passed. Dora and Boots used all 100 of the confetti eggs and the entire front yard looks like a rainbow threw up in it...and some of it also got on Dora and Boots.

Dora and Boots had chocolate-covered bananas (they combined their treats to make something delicious!) after the confetti egg fight. Dora and Boots look like total slobs! Their faces are smothered in chocolate and they have confetti on them, but they don't give a shit! And they never did! After all, they're disobeient and rebellious!

They went into Dora's bedroom for some Easter "fun". I'll leave the meaning of that to you, my readers... ;)


End file.
